A Uninterrupted Dance
by onekisstotakewithmex
Summary: After his torment of not seeing Haru for months, Baron gets a reprieve when he is invited to the wedding of Lune and Yuki in the Cat Kingdom. During the reception he has his opportunity to finish the dance they'd started months before. A Cat Returns fanfic, Baron x Haru, and for atmosphere listen to "Waltz Katzen Blut" from the "Cat Returns soundtrack, or "The Baron"... Enjoy!
Baron was feeling tormented.

It was a feeling that overcame him gradually, starting as the heavy dread in the pit of his stomach, then working its way up until he couldn't breathe, and even his whiskers were quivering.

As usual, it was something completely ordinary and unexpected that set him off. He had been listening to music when it had happened. A waltz had started, and his thoughts had immediately snapped to their default.

Haru. His dancing partner.

He had not seen her since their misadventures in the Cat Kingdom, and he had clung to every story that Muta brought of how she was. While he treasured what he remembered of her, according to Muta, she was happy. She had grown in herself.

And yet it was destroying Baron Humbert Von Gikkingen inside, tearing his soul to pieces.

He was sitting at his desk, staring at the one piece of her that he had left. The fish necklace she'd been wearing in the Cat Kingdom. He buried his head in his hands, sighing deeply.

While he had become an export in solving others' problems, his own problems had turned him into a mess. All because of a snippet of music, or the scent of perfume on a warm summer breeze. Here he was, feeling helpless, all due to a teenage girl.

Yet his absolution came in the form of an invitation. That pesky messenger cat Natoru, who had showed up at his door.

Baron had heard a knock, and he had gone to the door, half hoping it would be Haru. It wouldn't be Muta, because Muta never knocked. He just waltzed right in as if he owned the place.

"I've come bearing a message!" Natoru proclaimed, and Baron sighed wearily. Natoru exhausted him at the best of times, least of all when he had little patience to spare for anyone.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"Our glorious ruler, King Lune requests your presence along with your friend Muta's, at his wedding."

"Goodness," Baron hesitated, "What an honor. I shall be pleased to attend. I am sure Muta will be pleased as well."

"The wedding is the day after tomorrow, so we will come to collect you tomorrow morning," Natoru explained with a smile.

"Of course. May I ask- has Miss Haru been invited?" he inquired, trying not to sound as desperate as he felt inside.

"But of course!" Natoru was shocked at the very idea, "King Lune made a special request for her to come."

"Might I make a suggestion?" Baron offered, and Natoru nodded, "Perhaps I should be the one to tell Miss Haru."

Natoru nodded again, "I'm sure that's a good idea. Tell her we'll collect her tomorrow as well," With that, Natoru left Baron alone with his thoughts. He would send a message with Toto as soon as possible.

 **XCATRETURNSX**

Standing in his quarters, Baron felt even less sure of himself. He was dressed impeccably as usual, and yet, he was less confident than ever. Even in a place where he needed his confidence. Haru was expecting the calm, confident gentleman she'd met months before and he was determined to be that for her.

"Did you see the buffet they got set up, Baron?"

He turned upon hearing Muta's voice, "How charming, Muta, how your heart has a direct connection to your digestive tract."

Muta laughed, "You seen the kid yet?"

"You mean Haru? No, I have yet to se her."

Muta smirked, "Baron, I hope you know you're see-through."

"I beg your pardon?" Baron frowned.

"Oh I'm sure you'll see the kid at the shindig tonight. Surely she'll enjoy herself more when she's not the one getting hitched! I'm only going for the food. And to see the kid," he added, as Baron glared at him.

"Excellent, now I just have to-,"

"Baron and Muta?" A servant of the court was in the doorway, "The reception is beginning in the ballroom."

Baron straightened his jacket, "Perfect."

Muta smirked again, "Have fun, Baron."

"You're coming too. To help me congratulate the happy couple," Baron said sternly, before looking himself over in the mirror again. His usual cream-colored suit had been replaced with a black jacket over a gold silk waistcoat, and black pants. Regardless, he still cut an elegant figure in what he was wearing.

They walked into the ballroom, immediately spotting the king in full splendor, his bride looking radiant beside him. Baron walked over, followed by a grumbling Muta. How quickly the two of them fell into old routines.

"Congratulations King Lune," Baron offered as they shook paws.

"Thank you Baron. How goes business in the Cat Bureau?" Lune smiled, his mismatched eyes full of kindness.

"Business has been slow, I'm afraid," Baron replied, "This has been a much-needed change of scenery. The ballroom is much nicer when I've actually been invited to the party."

"What was your last client like?" Yuki asked with a knowing smiled, but he took a gamble and answered anyway.

"A young thing, bright and friendly," Baron smiled, "Deathly loyal and never one to back down when it concerned her friends. She possessed a deeply romantic soul, that I was fortunate enough to see."

"She sounds like quite the girl, Baron," Lune grinned.

"And she just walked in the door," Yuki added.

"Baron turned and he could have sworn his mind froze, his heart coming to a stuttering halt in his chest. He hoped he was at least outwardly maintaining his composure.

Because there she was.

 _Haru._

Dressed in a sleek golden gown that perfectly matched his waistcoat, her hair falling around her face, wearing sparkling earrings that caught the sunlight pouring through the windows of the ballroom. He was entranced, watching her.

"I can't decide," Lune said to Yuki, "If she did me the favor of saving my life, or if I did her the favor by bringing her to the Baron."

"Both," Yuki replied, "See the way he's looking at Miss Haru?"

"The look of a man in love," Lune chuckled.

At that moment, Baron and Haru locked eyes, and she beamed, a glorious smile that lit up her features. They began walking towards each other, both locked in a gravity to each other. Baron took time to appreciate the sureness of her step, a new-found confidence in her gaze.

Lune looked to the band, and thy seemed to take the hint.

Baron's voice caught, as he reached her, "Haru, you look stunning."

"Thank you Baron," her voice was warm, inviting as ever. This was no dream, the girl haunting his thoughts was now in front of him, with a smile on her face.

They were the same size again, and he had a feeling of deja vu. She blushed, "You look handsome too, Baron," As he laughed a thank you, the band played a familiar waltz. Haru blushed the same shade as when he'd carried her up a tower. Maybe that was the moment he'd realized the feelings he'd developed for her were sincere.

He held out a hand, "Would you care to dance, Haru?"

She smiled, "For old times' sake, I suppose."

The waltz continued as they danced around the ballroom, but it no longer broke the cat figurine's heart. It made it swell with love for Haru, more than he'd thought possible.

She smiled, "Let's try to avoid interruptions this time, hmm Baron?"

He grinned, "I personally would dance with you forever if I could."

Her blush was back, "Baron, stop."

"I am nothing if not honest, Haru."

"You told me you admire a young woman who speaks from the heart," she hesitated, as if unsure how to continue.

And there Baron was, the love of his life in his arms, and doing absolutely nothing about it. This simply would not do.

So he threw himself into the dance until he could no longer stand it, before pulling Haru in close to him, so close that he could feel her breath on his face, smell her hair, and see the love burning in her eyes. Though the music continued, they had stopped.

"Baron, wh-what are you doing?" she asked breathlessly.

"I could not let you walk away again without doing this, Haru," And with that, he took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. He half expected her to stop him, push him away, yet her arms went around his neck, and he pulled her even closer as they kissed.

When they broke apart, she sighed, "I wanted you to do that _ages_ ago, Baron."

He chuckled, "I love you, Haru. Maybe I have known for awhile, but the timing was never right."

She smiled back at him, "I love you, Baron."

"Oh no," he groaned, then said to her confused look, "You asked that our dance not be interrupted. And it was. By me."

Haru looked up at him, exasperated, amused, and in love all at once, "And yet it wasn't quite the same as being interrupted by an angry king," They began to dance again, "And for the record, it was the best interruption _ever._ "

He leaned his forehead against hers as they continued to dance, the music echoing in the cavernous ballroom. Baron's heart was not breaking, but keeping tune to the waltz he and Haru were sharing.

And he knew their hearts were keeping perfect time together.


End file.
